chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Geno
Geno is a very famous chatango user/social butterfly/role-player who floats over many chatrooms over the years, he is a regular of A True Bar, Society and Warzone (previously), one of the many main chats that he apparently frequents. Which are also chats he moderates in, just for your information: He is often seen as a moderator or administrator of a chat-room, you never know. He can also be found in: Jail, Arialovescherry, B0tty, i3ryeok, Chittychittychatbang and many more chatrooms across the chatango chat web site. He started chatango on December 2007. He first found his way to chatango through BleachGet and had accounts like "Shura", which is one of his oldest accounts, but Shura was jacked from him twice, partly his own fault, before eventually it was taken away - through exchange of password and sold after it was stolen from him. Also, he was a former member of Crisis Pirate, which is the first group he was ever involved in. After that he remains underground and joined other 'unknown' groups like WG, Kenshiki and other group role-plays and clans of the time. * He then joined bigger groups like Disturbed Syndicate, New Era and Axis and many, many more before and after them and even big, known forums like Arcadia, Valucre, Roleplaygateway and Roleplayerguild. * He was also a part of many bounty lists, such as Vinzent's, which is the most well-known one. And also part of the exclusive group led by Brahim - The Legendary Chatangos with Whitey/Dave. He is also apparently well-acquainted with an even older generation of role-players before his time and the time Atlas. Such as the likes of Roland, TrowaTetsuo, Toshinyama, Denkibou and other real "Roleplay Gods". He was apparently mentored/looked after by them to some extent, and followed in their footsteps later on, but information in regards to that are scarce. At least his true involvement with them. But he was with them often, apparently according to TrowaTetsuo. Hanging around in their chatrooms with them and following them everywhere, and he was included in many of their groups such as the guardians. He is very famous in the combat community, despite his several years of isolation and exclusion to community activity in the aftermath of Axis v Grave conflicts, he holds one of the most immaculate record. He also has many conflicts, issues and mistakes that he has done - he was at the center of many drama - present and past, there was one time where he disappeared during Axis v Grave conflict, and when he had a scuffle with Mellow and Pandemonium's issue with Tetsuya that caused the community to go against him. Considered to be one of the greats and a contender for one of the best in the chatango legend-verse. * He possess many originals that he is willing to trade, but isn't able to sell due to credit card issues apparently - he willingly allow his friend to help him out, with his debit card issue. He's way too trusting. * And, at some point, he hung out with them and was quite famous among account sellers/traders. * Over the years he's quite active on media social, and have always had many contacts. Category:Users Category:Chatango Famous Category:Roleplayers Category:Combat Roleplayers Category:Account Seller/Traders Category:Socialite Category:Social Butterfly Category:Internet Famous